


Amour Numquam Dormiens

by elena717



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena717/pseuds/elena717
Summary: Years after Ginny's death, Harry has a surprise encounter with Draco and the imminent fear of losing Harry caused by an unexpected attack has let Draco realize and declare his love for Harry, who gladly accepts.Or, love will never be truly dormant, it just requires a right place and a right time.





	Amour Numquam Dormiens

Swash, swash, went the rain. Murky mud inside paddles of water splashed onto Harry’s robes as he slowly tread across the sinister graveyard. Unknown creatures made sounds in the deep undergrowth nearby. He saw lightning in the dull sky that was just like his scar. How ironic.

A few years ago, Ginny sacrificed herself to free unknowing, innocent Muggles from the cruel grasp of a handful of Death Eaters. Harry didn’t blame her, as he would have done the same. Yet not a single day goes by for him without the piercing pain that was missing her. He can recall as if it were only yesterday that he saw her limp, lifeless corpse in the Ministry. He’d let her rest in a serene place, visiting on the odd occasion when longing grows unbearable.

Harry gently laid a bouquet of Ginny’s favorite crimson lilies down on her gravestone and stood in the pouring rain. It was then that he caught a glimpse of white blonde hair and emerald green robes. Even after all these years, he still found it strange that Malfoy and he had the same choice in resting place for their deceased wives. They never saw eye to eye in Hogwarts, only when he mulls over their memories together on a day like this, does he smile and acknowledge their childish actions as obsessive infatuation with one another, caused by neither of them being able to see through hatred and answer to the calling that draws them together. It had never been about their stances on Voldemort and blood purity, it had only ever been their bond.

Draco spotted Harry the moment that dumb Gryffindor entered the place, practically stomping on the soft earth with his wellingtons. He hated how his eyes were involuntarily drawn to Potter. Unlike Potter, who will probably never realize, he had known of his affection for Potter for years and was only too shy to act on it. He hates to think that it just isn’t fair Potter became so attractive after the Battle of Hogwarts. It’s as if age hasn’t left a mere trace on the dumb Gryffindor. Draco told himself to contain himself and act as he should, a graceful Slytherin gentleman who bore the noble name of Malfoy. Merlin would have heard his desperation, attempting so hard at restraining himself from cogitating on Potter psychotically. He doesn’t miss their time at Hogwarts, only occasional insobriety instigates him to remember it. How does he hate him so, for only love and hate together lets him refrain from Potter, else how would he bear to, in solely love? He suddenly saw a dash of green light aimed at Potter’s unsuspecting back. Before he knew he fired a shield charm at it and a cruciatus at the hooded figure who sent it. Potter was slightly hit and fell to the ground. Draco felt his entire body freeze. No. He lived through it once. It must not happen. He apparated to Potter’s side, not caring for the fleeing figure. He held Potter’s still body and, upon detecting no sign of life, his world collapsed.

Harry woke and found a heartbroken Malfoy holding him, the last thing he remembers being another dash of green light, just like the one when he was one. Perhaps he had developed immunity to the killing curse, after such unprecedented exposure. In the times that he was caught off his feet by dark wizards whilst out on missions as an auror, he’d encountered the killing curse numerous times and woke up each time only slightly dizzy. Malfoy’s face went into such surprised enrapture and sealed his lips unto his. Harry didn’t care they were covered from head to toe in mud and rain, he only cared for the Slytherin beside him whom he had been estranged from for all too long as he held Draco in his arms and passionately kissed him back.


End file.
